The Time Turner
by samacajama
Summary: With her parents dead, Valentine Armoire gets the chance to duel their murderer when Death Eaters descend. The outcome of which is one she definatly did not expect. What is one to do in 1976 anyways?
1. War

**Hello all! I really hope you enjoy this little story I've written. The idea came to me whilst watching Prisoner of Azkaban, and I think that it will turn out to be quite a long story (opposed to other stories i've written [not for fanfiction]). Anyways, please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**~Samacajama**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything except for my character and the plot. It belongs to the brillant mind of Mrs. Rowling.**

Prologue:

The yell came from somwhere in the common room at half past eleven, jolting the Gryffindor house out of their dreary studying stupor, or out of their dreams.

"Get up! Everyone!" A crisp commanding voice resounded up through the house.

Various murmured confusions disrupted the silent room.

"Now! Everyone needs to get up now! Prefects, make sure everyone is in the Great hall within five minutes!" McGonagall's voice echoed again. "Leave your things! We evacuate within the hour!"

The panicking children were ushered into the great hall, pouring into the entrance hall from what seemed all directions. Some of the first years were crying. Some of the older students looked as if they knew what was happening and had replaced fear with a quiet determination. Most of the students, however, were wondering what the hell was going on, and why they were being ushered into the Great hall.

Then they heard the voice, and suddenly everything became a whole lot clearer.

They were to fight.

Chapter one:

Astronomy tower

There weren't a whole lot of students left in the great hall after they were escorted out through the Room of Requirement, but about half of the overage wizards from Ravenclaw stayed, three quarters from Huffelpuff stayed, and from Gryffindor, just about everyone over fourth year stayed. It took a frustrated McGonagall nearly ten minutes to usher the underage children out.

Valentine Armoire sat there, across from Charlie Weasley and next to the twins, Fred and George, and touched her necklace. Actually, it was a time turner that her dad had given her before he and her mum were murdered by the Lestranges. It was one of the new ones that her father had invented after Harry and company dueled the Death Eaters in the Ministry a few years back. Although, it was just a prototype; no one was sure how well it worked, so it hung as a pendant around her neck.

Professor McGonagall split the remaining people up into groups, and Val ended up in Charlie's group, the one that would cover the astronomy tower.

On the way up, Charlie told the seven of us what to expect.

"I have a feeling that once Voldemort gives them the okay, the Death Eaters are going to try to get inside the castle by whatever means necessary. This means doors, windows and, more specifically, through the roof accesses. So, whatever you do, if someone gets inside, chase them down. Remember, we duel to kill."

Several of the Ravenclaws that had been assigned to this group swallowed. Val, however, didn't even blink. She had known that she was going to be dueling to the death ever since she had known that they were going to have to defend the castle. Even if they weren't, Val would have dueled to kill with Dolohov, if no one else.

Charlie's eyes met Val's, and then darted away again. Val caught a glimpse of something in there. Worry, perhaps, or maybe fear. She sympathized with him. If it weren't for the massive amounts of adrenaline pumping through her system, she'd have been so terrified she wouldn't have made it out of the Great Hall.

They didn't have to wait for more than ten minutes before one of the Ravenclaws- Melanie or something; Val thought her name was- screamed.

"Here they come!" Charlie yelled out, anxiety and anticipation coloring his voice.

Soon, the rooftop was aglow with spells being shot from every which-way. The Death Eaters outnumbered them, nearly three to one. Val caught a glimpse of two Death Eaters going through the door into the castle.

"Charlie!" I screamed across the rooftop. "Charlie! Dolohov and Lestrange got through! I'm going after them!"

"NO, VAL!" He yelled back, taking his eyes off of the people he was dueling. "I'll do it!"

She ignored him, running down the stairs anyway. Dolohov was hers.

Halfway down the stairs, she caught up with Lestrange, disarming him before he could double-take. Then just as he turned to lunge at her (for apparently, he wanted to take her on Muggle-style), she stunned him. Just for good measure, because Valentine was nothing if not thorough, she conjured silver ropes and tied him up.

_Now for Dolohov, _thought Val. _I've gotta bone to pick with him… _She added in her best southern American cowboy accent. Val really needed to stop watching muggle television.

She couldn't see him until they were down the stairs, but she could hear him. His footsteps seemed to mock Val, each one seeming to scream at Val that he was alive and her family was dead. Each one infuriated her more than the last. She, Valentine Armoire, was personally going to make sure she was the one to hear his last one.

"DOLOHOV!" she shouted once they hit the hallway leading into a main hallway that was sure to be filled with children evacuating. She couldn't let him get to that hall.

He turned around for a split second, shock crossing his face. Clearly, he thought Val was Lestrange. Then he stopped, turned around and recognition flitted through his eyes.

"Ah, so the littlest Armoire finally caught up, did she now?" He taunted.

"Prepare to die, mother fucker."

They started to duel so fast and violently, their wants were little more than blurs emitting various hexes, countercharms and anything else that came to mind. That is, of course, until the wall came crashing in.

A giant hand had been shoved through the wall, causing the rubble to fly everywhere, knocking Val and Lestrange off their feet. A particularly hard piece hit Val in the chest, knocking the breath from her. Another piece of wall flew at her as she lay on the ground, not able to move while she was trying to catch her breath. She stared in wide-eyed horror as she was assaulted by rubble before her vision went black, and she slipped into peaceful unconsciousness.


	2. A New Era

**Please Review! It would make my day!**

**~S**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I only own the plot and characters that are obviously not J.K. Rowling's.**

Val awoke to silence. For a second, she was terrified without really knowing why. Then she remembered that she was in the middle of a battle, fighting the man that killed her whole family and she bolted upright. The silence confused her. Also, the absence of wall strewn all over the hallway confused her too.

Where am I?

Ignoring the aching of her bruised and battered body, she stood, drawing her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered, lighting up the empty hallway . . . that was intact. What the hell happened? Val wondered.

She heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. Acting quickly, she put out her wand light and jumped into the corner, praying that she'd be able to determine whether the person approaching was friend or foe before they did.

Who actually came around the corner surprised her.

"Remus?" It slipped out before the thought had even fully formulated in her mind, but, upon taking a closer look, she thought that it couldn't possibly be him. After all, the Remus Lupin _she_ knew was about twice her age and the boy who rounded the corner was just that-a boy. He couldn't have been much older than her. The question was; friend or foe?

The boy looked up in response to her query. He came closer and closer and Val stepped out of the shadows, relighting her wand. Whoever this was, he looked like he could have been Lupin's twin, although much, much younger. She still held her wand at the ready, a spell on the tip of her tongue, cursing herself for speaking.

"What are you doing out of your common room? Curfew was nearly two hours ago," The boy said, his tone not unkind, but stern all the same.

"Curfew?" she repeated stupidly. Didn't this boy- whoever he was- know they were in the midst of a war?

"Yes, curfew. Now what's your name?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Val's guard went up. This guy was obviously screwing with her head.

"I'm Lupin. Remus Lupin. But it seems that you already knew that. I'm at a loss—"

"No you're not."

He looked confused. "Yes, I am."

"No. Remus Lupin is almost twice my age and he had a scar across his cheek, just there." She gestured to his face with her wand.

"Then the Remus Lupin _you're_ talking to seems to be impersonating me. Rather poorly, I'd say. I certainly don't have a scar on my cheek."

Val touched her necklace, thinking. A stabbing sensation shot up her arm. She pulled her hand back to see blood streaming from a gash on her palm. Wondering what could have done this, she looked down. Her time turner was broken, the sand in the delicate hourglass gone.

Her head snapped back up to Lupin.

"Take me to the Headmistress."

"Um, are you alright?" Apparently, the change in tone had somewhat frightened him, but that didn't matter to Val right now. She _had _to see McGonagall right this instant.

"I'm fine, but I really need to see the headmistress. _Now._" she added in a fierce voice.

"Don't you mean headmaster?"

"Whatever, just hurry."

"Okay, follow me." Remus turned and led Val through the castle, and when they made it to McGonagall's office, Val turned, ready to open the door.

"What are you doing? Dumbledore's office is down here." He stared at her, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, the headmaster. That's who you said you needed to see, right?"

Surprise clouded Val's mind for a second, before an overwhelming joy took place. She barreled past Remus and sprinted towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance.

"Password?" it said.

"Uh…" she had forgotten that you needed a password to get into the headmaster's office.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," Remus came up behind her. She shot him a thankful glance before taking off up the stairs.

"Wait! Wait, you can't just go barging in, I need to escort you! Do you even know what time it is?" Remus shouted from somewhere behind her.

She pretended that she couldn't hear him and, upon reaching the door that led to his study, Val banged the ornate knocker on the door.

A quiet voice came from within and had barley finished what he was saying before Val practically kicked down the door.

Pacing in front of his desk, Professor Dumbledore, wearing a set of blue silk pajamas and a matching night cap, looked the same as the last time she saw him, a week and a half before he died, where she was getting talked to about setting Professor Snape on fire accidentally by setting off Muggle fireworks in his classroom.

Val paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of her old headmaster, the one she "Professor Dumbledore! I've missed you terribly!" She said.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

At that moment, Remus had caught up with them and started to apologize profusely for letting her barge in on him like that.

"Oh, I assure you Mr. Lupin. It's quite alright." Then, turning to the Seventeen year old girl beaming up at him, and said, returning to his usual seat behind his desk, "Now, may I ask what your name is? I haven't the same memory I had, and I seem to have misplaced your name."

Val slapped a hand against her forehead. "Crap, professor. I'm sorry. I forgot. We haven't met yet. Right, well, Professor, My name is Valentine Armoire, and I am in a small predicament."

"Smashing to meet you, Ms. Armoire. What is your predicament, may I ask?"

And so she told him a very condensed version of what had happened. It went something like this;

"Well, I was dueling the Death Eater called Dolohov, when a Giant smashed the wall in, sending pieces of the wall flying everywhere," She flailed her arms around, demonstrating _everywhere_. "I fell over and passed out from flying debris, which some must have hit me and smashed the prototype time turner that my father had given me, because he's reinventing the entire stock because it had been smashed to bits, and the next thing I know, I've awoken in the hallway where I ran into young Remus here, and realized I must have been sent back into time, because the Lupin I know is nearly twice his age." She ripped the broken proof off from around her neck and plunked it on the desk.

"Ah," he said, picking up the destroyed time turner to examine it more closely. "This is quite the predicament."

He looked up at Val, examining her with his vibrantly blue eyes. Val had always felt really uncomfortable when he examined her. She had always felt as if he was x-raying her. She shifted awkwardly.

"I shall come up with a solution to this as soon as possible, but I must say, Ms. Armoire, you need to go up to the hospital wing. I'm sure Mr. Lupin here will be glad to escort you there. Won't you?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. Come on Valentine," he muttered, grasping her arm. All of a sudden, when Dumbledore mentioned the hospital wing, exhaustion took over and all of the night's injuries suddenly made themselves known, however unwelcome they might be.

"It's Val." She muttered.

"Sorry, Val, then. You look like you could use some help," he put an arm around her waist and, pulling her arm around his shoulder, he supported most of her weight as he helped her to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Please Review! Even If it's only a couple words! I need motovation people!**


	3. Dorm Mates

**_I'm SOOOO sorry that it took me so long to update. We had midterms at school this week and between that and swimming, I've never been so busy before. Hopefully I will be able to write and get the rest of it up fater. I'll try to get the next couple chapters up within the week. _**

**_Also, i want to thank the people who reviewed. So, Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that are obviously mine and the plot. _**

* * *

It turned out that Val had three broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a concussion and numerous gashes, some so deep which, despite Madame Pomfrey's skillful medicinal practices, still left scars. She had a particularly visible scar on her right arm that crudely resembled a raven.

Dumbledore hadn't come up with a solution by morning, but he sent McGonagall into the hospital wing to have sleeping quarters arranged. She asked which house she was in at her time because she was going to be staying in that house until Dumbledore had figured out a solution. She had also told Val that she needed to have a backstory as some of the Gryffindors were dangerously inquisitive and if they found out she was from the future, it would be very bad (bad being her word for it. Val's was a bit more vulgar). She inquired about Lupin's knowledge, but it was passed off with the assurance that he was a very good secret keeper.

So that was how Valentine Armoire became Valerie Whyte, "American" transfer student, and brand new Gryffindor.

Even though Val had prepared her story, had some things sent to her dorm to play up the part, and was ready to move into the bed that was added to the sixth year's dorm, Madame Pomfrey refused to let her go until after dinner that night because she wanted to make sure she was completely healed.

Lunch was brought to her- a few sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and quite a variety of fruit- and she devoured it all. Missing breakfast and dinner the previous night could do that to a person.

As four o'clock rolled around, she was dismissed from the hospital wing early, in her freshly laundered robes, reassuring Madame Pomfrey that she was feeling much better, but if she started to feel the slightest bit off, she would return. Remus Lupin had been sent to escort her up to the common room.

"So, Valentine-" he started before Val so rudely interrupted.

"It's Valerie Whyte now. I'm a transfer student from America. Remember that, Lupin, or you'll get me into some deep shit, and if I go down, you're coming with me. Oh, and call me Val." She said. "Did McGonagall tell you that you're gonna have to be quiet about my, ah, predicament?"

"Sorry. And yes, _Val_, she did." He turned to her, smirking slightly. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"Ooh! Boy, you got spunk!" She put on her American accent. Better get into the habit now. It'll only be for a few days, though, before she can refer back to her regular voice -and regular time.

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Val. Anyways, as I was saying, I've told my friends about you. They're excited to meet you. So are the girls that you are staying with," he said, then "Phoenix Feathers," as they had reached the Fat lady's portrait. She swung open for them, and Val followed the sandy haired boy towards the couches by the fire, hoping that she would get along with her new roommates better than she had gotten along with her old ones.

Sitting by the fire on the couches that Val usually occupied with her friends, sat three boys. The two raven haired ones were handsome, but the shorter one looked distinctly mousy.

"Val, I'd like you to meet my friends, Peter, James, and Sirius."

The taller ones, James and Sirius, stood, holding out their hands.

"Nice to meet you," James said, reaching her first.

"You too. That's, uh, quite a grip you've got," She said, wincing slightly as James's enthusiastic handshake jostled her still-healing arm.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said, elbowing James out of the way. "James here gets excited when he meets new people." He chuckled and Val had the idea that he was acutely aware of how handsome he was. Cockiness just radiated out of every pore. She'd have to fix that.

"It's alright," she said. "The same thing used to happen to my dog. He peed on _everything_."

James blushed, but laughed along with the rest of them.

"What—what happened to it?" Sirius asked in between laughs.

"Vasectomy."

The laughter was renewed at this, sending Sirius and James to the floor in hysterics. Poor peter looked lost, and piped up, "What's vasectomy?"

"Well, it's where the animal healers chop off your balls, thus by killing your sex drive." Remus explained.

Peter stared at Val. "That sounds painful."

Val opened her mouth to reply, but got cut off.

"POTTER!" a voice shrieked down the stairs to the left.

The boys, who were rolling on the floor laughing, suddenly stopped. Sirius whipped out a book to hide behind, while James straightened his glasses and mussed up his hair.

A girl about Val's age came stomping into view, fiery hair swishing about her angry face.

"Well, hello there, Evans. Might I say that you look smashing when you're angry." James said, messing up his hair even more.

"James potter, I can hear your laughter all the way _in my dorm!_ Thare is a point when you get TOO LOUD!" The girl started, looking so wound up that she could have gone on for hours.

"Who's that?" Val whispered to Lupin.

"Lily Evans. She hates James, though I'm not sure why. She's also one of your new dorm mates," he whispered back.

This was said while they stared, wide-eyed, st the scene unfolding before them.

"Well, then. I should probably stop her." Val whispered back. Before Lupin, who thought that that was a horrendous idea, could stop her, Val took a step forward and interrupted her.

"All I was trying to do was concentrate on my essay then I hear _you laughiung your arse off!_ May I ask what was soo funny that—"

"Sorry, that was my fault. I had no idea that they would laugh so hard. I'm Val, by the way. Valerie Whyte."

Lily stopped, turned her head, and smiled.

"Oh. Well then… Lily Evans. So pleased to meet you. You must be the transfer student."

They exchanged pleasantries, Lily apologizing for exploding like that.

"He just annoys me to no end, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Val agreed, but she had a nagging suspicion that she liked him more than she was willing to admit.

The rest of the girls in her dorm—Emmaline Vance, Dorcas Meadowes and Mary McDonald—were just as nice as Lily, though probably less scary than Lily when she was angry. Emmaline was the teeniest bit ditzy, whereas Dorcas seemed to be exceptionally cunning. It was a little bit frightening to be honest. Mary just seemed completely average, and Lily, it seemed, had the book smarts of the group, seeing as how the silence as Val packed a bag for classes tomorrow was broken only by questions on the various methods on brewing the perfect Shrinking Solution.

_Maybe I'll enjoy it here… at least for the little while I'm here, _Val thought to herself as she crawled into bed later that night.


End file.
